fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the 7th Gameria that was announced on October 23, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012. You make Hot Dogs, Sausages, Kielbasas, Veggie Dogs and Cheddarwurst for customers. Papa's Next Chefs 2012 decided who would be chef for this game. Introduction Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for tickets to the first game but Jojo purchases the last ticket. He/she sadly walks away, but then see an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria that they need a worker and it has the best seats in the game. He/She excitedly thinks of seeing the game while cooking. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets them and gives them the keys to the Hot Doggeria and then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars, but Cletus' face gets in front of the lens. He/she then is startled by the customers waiting in line to take their order. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (replaces Breakfast Blast) #Cool Shot (replaces Hot Shot) #Strike Out! (replaces Pizza Pachinko) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (replaces Freeze Putt) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial customer) #Wendy #Robby #Clover #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru- Day 2 #Scooter- Rank 2 #Greg- Rank 3 #Rita- Rank 4 #Shannon- Rank 5 #Marty- Rank 6 #Zoe- Rank 7 #Penny- Rank 8 #Professor Fitz- Rank 9 #Edoardo Romano- Rank 10 #Rico- Rank 11 #Yippy- Rank 12 #Chuck- Rank 13 #Big Pauly- Rank 14 #Wally- Rank 15 #Clair- Rank 16 #Nick- Rank 17 #James- Rank 18 #Kahuna- Rank 19 #Prudence- Rank 20 #Radlynn- Rank 21 #Cletus- Rank 22 #Maggie- Rank 23 #Cecilia- Rank 24 #Ivy- Rank 25 #Hugo- Rank 26 #Mitch- Rank 27 #Sasha- Rank 28 #Connor- Rank 29 #Johnny- Rank 30 #Willow- Rank 31 #Kingsley- Rank 32 #Allan- Rank 33 #Lisa- Rank 34 #Sarge Fan!- Rank 35 #Mindy- Rank 36 #Edna- Rank 37 #Bruna Romano- Rank 38 #Doan- Rank 39 #Utah- Rank 40 #Olga- Rank 41 #Alberto- Rank 42 #Matt- Rank 43 #Mary- Rank 44 #Georgito- Rank 45 #Carlo Romano- Rank 46 #Kayla- Rank 47 #Cooper- Rank 48 #Akari- Rank 49 #Franco- Rank 50 #Hank- Rank 51 #Gremmie- Rank 52 #Xandra- Rank 53 #Captain Cori- Rank 54 #Vicky- Rank 55 #Sue- Rank 56 #Foodini- Rank 57 #Papa Louie- Rank 58 #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Customer Debuts *'Bertha' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji' *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Names in bold mean that the customer is a closer. New Gameria Features *A new furniture scoring system is introduced. Furniture now have visible points and freshness ratings. *Furniture is now categorized by theme by means of colored letter icons, and matching three or more themed items will boost points. *The counter's color and trim can be changed. *Customers do more things in the lobby, such as using Iphones. *Customers have more dance moves. *Customers have more reaction to their orders. *This is the first game where all customers will be unlocked with ingredients, not just an ingredient only! *Badges and furniture are unlocked with ingredients (i.e. you can't buy the kielbasa alarm or see the kielbasa badge until kielbasa is unlocked). Ingredients The format for the ingredients is: Ingredient (Rank Unlocked) (Related Badge). Sausages *'Hot Dog' (Start) (Hot Diggity) *'Italian Sausage' (Rank 4, if Rita is unlocked) (Sausage Server) *'Kielbasa' (Rank 11, if Rico is unlocked) (Kielbasa Pro) *'Veggie Dog' (Rank 21, if Radlynn is unlocked) (Go Green) *'Cheddarwurst' (Rank 28, if Sasha is unlocked) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *'Regular Bun' (Start) (Bun Basics) *'Chicago Bun' (Day 2, if Tohru is unlocked) (Chicago Style) *'Hoagie Roll' (Rank 8, if Penny is unlocked) (Hoagie Hero) *'Pretzel Bun' (Rank 17, if Nick is unlocked) (Twisted) *'Pumpernickel Roll' (Rank 25, if Ivy is unlocked) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *'Chili' (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *'Cheese' (Start) (Cheese Please) *'Relish' (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *'Onions' (Rank 2, if Scooter is unlocked) (Onion Chopper) *'Tomato Wedges '(Rank 3, if Greg is unlocked) (You Say Tomato) *'Sport Pepper' (Rank 6, if Marty is unlocked) (Sports Fan) *'Marinara Sauce' (Rank 7, if Zoe is unlocked) (Saucy Dogs) *'Sauerkraut' (Rank 10, if Little Edoardo is unlocked) (Cabbage Patch) *'Pineapple Relish' (Rank 13, if Chuck is unlocked) (Tropical Dogs) *'Fajita veggies' (Rank 18, if James is unlocked) (Fajita) *'Pickles' (Rank 20, if Prudence is unlocked) (Pickle Dogs) *'Salsa' (Rank 27, if Mitch is unlocked) (South of the Border) *'Bacon' (Rank 30, if Johnny is unlocked) (Bacon Buddy) *'Mushrooms' (Rank 32, if Kingsley is unlocked) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *'Ketchup' (Start) (Classic Condiment) *'Mustard' (Start) (Mister Mustard) *'Papa's Ballpark Mustard' (Rank 5, if Shannon is unlocked) (In the Ballpark) *'Mayo' (Rank 15, if Wally is unlocked) (Cool Dogs) *'Hot Sauce' (Rank 23, if Maggie is unlocked) (Spicy Sauce) *'Wild Onion Sauce' (Rank 35, if Sarge Fan! is unlocked) (Wild Side) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) (Fizz Whiz) *Hyper Green (Rank 9, if Professor Fitz is unlocked) (Hyperactive) *Diet Fizzo (Rank 14, if Big Pauly is unlocked) (Counting Calories) *Dr. Cherry (Rank 19, if Kahuna is unlocked) (The Doctor is In) *Lemon Mist (Rank 24, if Cecilia is unlocked) (Lemon Lime) *Tangerine Pop(Rank 29, if Connor is unlocked) (Tangeriffic) *Root Beer (Rank 33, if Allan is unlocked) (Foamy Goodness) *Purple Burple (Rank 36, if Mindy is unlocked) (Great Grapes) Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn (Start) (Classic Butter) *Candy Jack (Rank 12, if Yippy is unlocked) (Jack Attack) *Kettle Corn (Rank 16, if Clair is unlocked) (Sweet Corn) *Chocolate Popcorn (Rank 22, if Cletus is unlocked) (Chocolatier) *Red-Hot Popcorn (Rank 26, if Hugo is unlocked) (Some Like It Hot) *Cinnamon Swirl (Rank 31, if Willow is unlocked) (Swirl It) *Cheddar Corn (Rank 34, if Lisa is unlocked) (Cheddar is Better) *Cotton Puffs (Rank 37, if Edna is unlocked) (Cotton Candy Fan) Ranks Shop - Upgrades Shop - Furniture Shop - Posters Shop - Wallpaper and Flooring Shop - Clothing Trivia *Pinch Hitwell wears new clothes every time he comes in. He is the first character to do so. *Both Chefs Taylor and Peggy appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria. *Matt is redesigned in this game. Icons Gallery 74.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG 051 Pinch Hitwell.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.36.35 PM.png Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Hotdoggeria_glitch.png|A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the build section before a sauce completely lands on a hot dog. the sauce will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. Brandon.jpg Sold out.png|All of the seasons were sold out. Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Hinchpitwell.png Burger place.JPG Category:Gamerias Category:Games